Harry and the ink machine
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: this is a Harry Potter and Bendy and the ink machine crossover where Harry dies a young death but is resurrected by Joey in his attempt to make a child demon for his cartoon so know meet Ink Harry also cover by Katie Pham she drew this for me so thanks Katie and thank you Guest whoever you are for telling me about the added Bendy folder
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Human death Ink life

It had been a normal day for one Joey Drew he was once again heading toward his place of work at his cartoon studio well it was a normal day till he noticed something beside the road there slowly decomposing was a dead body and when the man pulled over he was able to see that it was a child's and know most people would be calling the cops and such but not Joey mostly because he was already pretty messed up in the head you see for months know Joey had been trying his best to animate his cartoons but most of the ways he could find to do that was with human body's so the man wasn't in any way discouraged by the body heck he had already after several attempts made something out of things long dead but Joey was thinking about something his show you see currently his Cartoon had only two main characters Bendy the dancing Demon and Boris the wolf and this kid who ever he was before he died had given him a idea so getting out and making sure no one saw him Joey walked up to the corpse that looked to be extremely decomposed only having a few pieces of the actual body left like one side of the face so without much care Joey reached down and picked up the body already used to the feeling and weight of carrying the dead eh quickly hid the body in the back of his car and drove off and as he drove he started making plans

A couple of hours later Joey pulled up to the studio and knowing that no one would be awake or around at the moment he quickly got the kid's body and rushed inside and quickly after relocking the front door Joey walked through the place all the way to the basement area that none of his employees knew about and passing the sacred resurrection drawing he carefully put the child in a corner causing the skeleton side of the kids face to lean on the wall as one green eye seemed to stare at him and know getting a better look at the body Joey had to admit whoever had killed the kid was one messed up individual the kid looked barley 6 but shrugging Joey moved away not noticing as a couple drops of Ink from above fell onto the body as it's foot touched the circle of the resurrection rune

'Huh where am I' someone thought as they looked around in the inky blackness

'The last thing I remember is Uncle Vernon with a knife he had pulled over somewhere stated that he never wanted a freak' someone tried to remember more only getting more slices of it's he's past 'the dursley's, abuse, Dudley taking all the candy, being forced to cook and clean, himself aceing a grade, the Dursley's glares, how he had appeared on a roof when Dudley had scared him, the angry face of Vernon the dirt under his feet, the pain no the pain Vernon he he **he stabbed me he killed me he left me to die**... but who am I' the being thought looking around before he remembered a voice it was soft kind and he remember green, big green eyes

"Oh you will alway be my little Harry" the voice said and Harry felt a tear fall down his face before he felt his soul his very spirit forced forward as something pulled him from where ever he had been before

While back in the basement black ink fell and fell covering Harry's body turning his rotting flesh a white color from the poison's substance and the ink seemed to mold itself over Harry's Skeleton half making him look whole once again the two green eyes opened looking around at the dark room

"Huh I'm back, I'm alive again" Harry said before he tried to get up but felt his right leg almost give out and looking down he watched as his Ink leg melted a bit showing the bone underneath before he forced the ink back into place and know standing up Harry looked around more before he slowly started to move forward trying his best not to trip and fall as his body seemed to move at some points to cover his skeleton with the ink but it was only when Harry got close to the door that he saw what he looked like at the moment his right side looked like it was constantly moving as it tried to form together while also trying to absorb what was left of Harry's clothes and looking into the mirror Harry tried to move the ink on his own and he was surprised when it worked as slowly the ink went under his clothes covering the almost glowingly white bones but Harry quickly noticed that it wasn't the best thanks to the fact that several times his 'skin' seemed to drip or the ink would on harden around his right eye socket making it hard for him to keep an eye ther although strangely he could still see clearly even if he didn't have any form of eye there although he quickly figured out how to create somewhat of an eye that would stay in the socket and looking around with his green eyes Harry quickly climbed the nearby stairs to see if he might be able to find out where he was

After a bit of climbing Harry was finally able to get to a door but what surprised Harry was how difficult it had been to walk up the stairs each time he raised his right leg to go up the added weight of all the ink caused most of his leg to leak downwards and Harry could already see that as becoming a problem but even though he had made it to the top of the stairs and slowly opening the door Harry looked out and around at the place it seemed no one was there although the walls were criss crossed with wood beams like someone was trying to keep the place from falling apart then slowly Harry inched the door open a bit more until he heard voices coming his way

"Huh come on you two, you know the rest of these guys can't see you yet" a older man's voice said till a younger voice that sounded oddly cartoon spoke back

"Oh come on Joey why don't you let me have some fun with those pushovers it would be easy to play some of my pranks on them" the Cartoony voice said then a slightly deeper one spoke up

"Yeah and maybe then I'll help them by making some of my special food" this one sounded oddly enough like the person had a bit of a cold

"No you two you guys have to stay in the basement speaking of which I found a new body today left it down there I was planning on resurrecting him and making him into another toon what do you guys think" Joey said but before Harry could hear the answer he noticed the voices were coming closer and stepping back some he felt his foot slip and he started tumbling down backwards making a large crash

"Geez luriz I thought you said you haven't resurrected him yet" the cartoon voice said from above as Harry tried to get up but before he could he heard the door open wide as artificial light landed on him this also caused him to realize why he couldn't get back up his leg had fell off this oddly enough didn't cause Harry much fright just some shock although the three shadows that were above him were surprised

"Sheesh he's just a kid Bendy" the largest of them said in that deep Cartoon voice as Harry used the Ink to grab his leg and reattach it

"He is, Joey where did you find his body" what Harry guessed was Bendy asked as the smallest shadow turned toward the second tallest

"Found his corpse on the side of the road don't know how long he's been there" Joey said staring down at the kid

"But what I'd like to know is how did the Resurrection circle activate I wasn't even down here" Joey asked looking around as the three came down the stairs and it was only then that Harry got a good look at them the shortest looked to be some kind of Cartoon demon who had a large smile on his face as he held out his hand to Harry who reluctantly took it while the tallest seemed to be another toon who looked to be some kind of wolf

"Well however he was created reither you created him or he somehow created himself he's here know so kid what's your name" Bendy's voice come from the smallest of the group so Harry guessed this was Bendy

"Huh Bendy I haven't given him a" Joey was saying til Harry quietly interrupted

"Humm I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said still on the ground but he scooted away slightly when Joey started staring at him

"Holy shit he remembers who he was before he died" Joey said before the tall toon popped him on the head

"Ow Boris what was that for" Joey asked looking at his giant creation

"You shouldn't cuss in front of kid Creator" Boris? Said before he bent down towards the kid holding out his hand

"Hey there don't be afraid hehe I'll be your bestest of pals" Boris said but was surprised when Harry scooted farther back this caused both Bendy and Boris some confusion

"Huh the kid remembers his past so he probably remembers how he died and is probably scared stiff right now, know this is the reason why I am careful with my resurrection and the words I say because if done incorrectly huh I won't be surprised at all if the kids mind snaps and he kills himself" Joey said looking down at the kid this caused both toons to look up before Harry pulled all their attention back to him

"NO I I don't want to go I don't want to die again it hurt he it hurt bad" Harry said inching closer to the wall as his tears begin to go down his face but as they did so the ink fell a bit causing his skull and bones to show this made Bendy frown a bit as he could see something that he didn't like

"I I don't want to go I I just want to be forgotten" Harry said as his tears fell harder as he stared at his hands one showing the bone and ink while the other showed nothing but slightly decayed flesh but as Boris began to approach Bendy stopped him

"Huh Bendy" Boris asked looking down at his small friend who just pointed at Harry's shirt right where the heart was they could clearly see it through the bone several pieces looked like it was supposed to be decomposed but instead it had tons of ink covering it along with some kind of glowing green energy surrounding it then carefully Bendy moved forward and ignoring how Harry forced himself deeper into the wall Bendy leaned in and slowly hugged the small crying child as his tears fell faster along side his ink as his bone glistened in the light but what none of them noticed was Joey watching before he turned and started looking around 'did he cause this was his thirst for fame really cause this' Joey thought looking around before he shook his head

'Na it will be fine Bendy and Boris will help the kid and then they'd be the best group of toons around' Joey thought before he started to go back up

"Well either way Ill leave the kid in your hands for now I'm going to start up his character for the big screen hmm but what to call you ooh I know Harry the undead child yeah" Joey said climbing up the stairs this caused Bendy and Boris to turn towards him and shake their heads and once Joey was completely up the stairs Bendy turned towards Harry and gave him a wide smile

"Hey don't mind what Joey said recently he's become huh more interested with his cartoon show but hey he's still a cool guy by the way I'm Bendy, Bendy the dancing demon and this is Boris the wolf" Bendy said pointing at the larger figure who nodded his head really quickly and Harry smile slightly as his circle eyes seemed to jump around on his face as he did so

"Well know if you think that's cool" Bendy said before he caused his eyes to jump then he closed his wide smile and caused his eyes to seem to ricochet around his face this caused a laugh from the child whose tears hadn't dried completely but at least his ink was slowly reforming around his bones

"Haha I thought you would like that hey mind if I try some jokes with you" Bendy asked smirking once again as he and Boris sat down near Harry and throughout the day the Bendy told jokes to the kid while Boris had fun making sure Bendy didn't go too far in his jokes and slowly Harry relaxed around them and as they talked and had fun up above Joey started drawing Harry and added him to the storyline as he had the kid dance and sing with the toons and with a flourish Joey added the title

" _Bendy in the undead child"_ One of the workers read as Harry's slightly melted face smiled up from the paper

"Huh he's a bit cute for a corpse you might actually have a good character here" one of the other workers said and smiling Joey put together the pictures he drew and started up his latest cartoon and as on screen Harry rose from a grave with the name Harry on it and met up with Bendy Joey had to smile more 'this kid is going to send me to the big leagues watch out Mickey mouse you've got competition' Joey thought smirking as he imagined how much money the show would send his way and with this in mind Joey started writing some more as down below the corpse and two toons slowly spent their energy as Harry fell asleep on Bendys shoulder whole the two toons stayed close

* * *

Well what do you guys think please review and like also this will be slowly updated mostly because only chapter 1 of the game is out so I will be waiting for more before I update so with this will you please go over to pinterest and send The meatly the creator of Bendy and the ink machine some money you don't have too but this game is pretty good so far


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2 Joeys betrayal

It had been 2 years since Harry had joined the two toons and all of them loved the fact Bendy especially liked that he finally had a pal to play his pranks on and that would prank back while Harry and Boris at times would chat and talk about ideas from cartoon show ideas which Joey would usually join in and cooking ideas it actually surprised Harry at how much Boris liked the idea of cooking even if he had never done so before but it was almost a god send for the wolf toon when Harry made comment of how he somewhat knew how to cook and started teaching him well they couldn't use a stove or for that matter make any kind of food but it was the thought that counted but after a few months of this Joey had started to get quiet the more the three talked and had fun the more quiet Joey would get till soon enough the only normal member of the group seemed to be constantly in thought and for some reason Harry didn't like that especially when the man got a curious look after Boris had at one point managed to create a sandwich out of uneaten food that the workers didn't eat and had left on plates in the work room but if Harry had known what Joey was going to do he would have already stopped him but he was prepared and he wasn't ready for that day

Harry was walking around the studio he had ran along after he had helped Joey fix a bit of the ink machine which was a giant of a machine although Harry didn't know what its use was except maybe as a food source seeing as the three could only drink Ink as a food so maybe that was the reason for the machine to keep a large batch of ink just in case Harry wondered as he moved around another corner look around but he felt like something was wrong it was too silent and there was something missing looking around Harry soon figured it out where's was the large steps of Boris or the long winded chatter of Bendy

"Guys hey you guys where are you" Harry asked walking forward deeper into the halls then for a moment Harry felt a familiar fear as part of his ink side melted down his face then almost on instinct Harry dived to the right just as a bat swung where his head had been

"Damn it" someone said and turning around Harry stared as Joey stood back up with a strange look on his face

"J-Joey wh-why did you" Harry asked backing up in fear then he saw Joey's eyes Harry recognized that look as Joey stepped forward he knew that look really well

"Sorry kid but I-I have to know" Joey said and Harry knew what happened Harry knew what Joey was doing and as he swung again Harry let his fear his hate and his memories take control as Joey swung again all the bat did was freeze mid swing with a skeletal hand holding the handle and spotting this Joey looked down straight into Harry's green eyes as they started to glow with a otherworldly light

" **I am not going to die again** " Harry spoke with a menacing voice then quickly the small undead child reached forward and pushed Joey away sending him back into a wall as he pulled the bat from his hand then Harry threw the weapon away as he ran taking twists and turns as he passed the ink machine only to slam Ink to Ink with Bendy

"Oh hey Harry why is everything so" Bendy was saying till Harry gripped him quickly pulling them back to their feet and started pushing Bendy away

"Bendy run come on quick" Harry said as he dragged the confused and slightly worried toon into a nearby closed door

"Sheesh Harry what's wrong it not like there's anything Harry huh hey Harry" Bendy said as he noticed Harry staring at something and slowly going almost as pale as his bone and turning Bendy felt his heart almost stop because there strapped down on a chair was Boris with ink pouring out of his mouth and chest that looked like it had exploded with Ink from the inside out and staring the two watched as Boris convulsed and a glut of Ink came flying out of his chest and into the ground

"B-boris who what" Bendy asked staring at his longtime friend before he noticed Harry running forward as he ignoring the spray of Ink coming out went behind Boris to find out that there was a Ink pipe connected to his back and looking around Harry ripped out a wooden board from the wall and began to beat against the pipe and slowly coming out of his shock Bendy joined in and slowly the broke the pipe causing the stream of Ink going into Boris to slow

"Huh he might be fine now the ink should slowly heal him but what I want to know is who did this to my friend" Bendy said and Harry could tell that the demon toon was mad he usually was when it dealt with someone hurting either Harry or Boris

"Before I ran into you Joey tried to hit me over the head with a bat now I'm thinking that he wanted to test us" Harry said looking around and Bendy could see how frightened the kid was his Ink was rolling down his side showing a lot of his bone and skeleton

"Wow okay calm down Harry we'll be fine okay now what do you mean by test" Bendy asked looking around as Harry shook his head trying to stay brave he wasn't going to go down crying again

"heh Joey didn't kill Boris and from the looks of it he's been in here for awhile instead he was slowly adding Ink into him till his body was overwhelmed by the look of it he wants to see how much we can take he wants to know what can kill us" Harry said and saying the words aloud both resurrected beings shivered but both froze when they heard the familiar sounds of the place freeze and stop

"He turned off the Ink machine wait huh why didn't I see it heh"Harry growled slamming his hand into a wall

"What" Bendy asked looking over at Harry

"Bendy why in the world would we need that much Ink we just need enough for our body's so why did Joey buy a big canister and built a machine to keep it in a liquid state for long periods of time the Ink machine is here to heal us he's using it as a healing station for whenever he's finished with his experiments" Harry said then he watched as Bendy reached into a wall and pulled out a pipe making some water fall onto the floor

"Well I'm not going to be some body's lab demon" Bendy said holding the pipe like a weapon and quickly Harry did the same with the board in his hand but it was only when the two heard the sound of someone walking past the room that Harry realized something

"Huh Bendy we're smaller than Joey" Harry said as the child turned toward the only slightly taller toon who froze right as the door opened letting them see Joey with a gleam in his eye as he stood barring the door this caused both to look up to see his face

"Huh hey Joey you don't think you could huh I don't know shrink a bit for us" Bendy quibed this just caused Joey to give the two a deadpan face

"Heh it was worth a shot" Harry said before he rushed forward and slammed the board into Joey leg which surprising Harry, made a snapping sound as Joey fell back clutching his leg as Bendy quickly rushed forward and with Harry ran out to the room

"Sheesh Harry how did you run that fast" Bendy asked although Harry sent him a confused look 'what was he talking about' but ignoring that the two quickly rushed forward that is till they heard Joey catching up and quickly scared Harry ran faster not even hearing Bendy yell as he raced forward that is till Harry realized something Bendy wasn't beside him anymore and quickly turning around Harry heard a scream and instantly rushed back dropping the board and picking up a discarded hammer as he ran and quickly he found himself in a room close to the ink machine as the sounds of something hitting flesh or rather Ink repeated out the door as Harry ran in only to glare at Joey has he swung his bat again right into the back of Bendy's head while Bendy himself was close to being a puddle of ink on the ground all Harry could see of his friend his caretaker was one eye filled with pain as he looked towards the door and he watched as Bendy tried to open his mouth to probably tell Harry to run but all that came out was a bubble of Ink that popped as he slumped down with another hit from Joey and angered Harry rushed forward right as Joey turned around and swung and with a groan of wood hitting metal their two weapons crashed together as the two tried to push back and Harry knew he would lose he wasn't as strong as Joey he knew that but maybe

'Harry how did you run that fast' maybe that was something so maybe and with a bright spark from his glowing green eye Harry jumped back and then blurred as he rushed to the right and swung and Harry watched as almost in slow motion Joey tried to move the bat to swing at where Harry had been and with a smirk Harry watched as his hammer hit Joeys hurt leg and with a snap Joey fell over clutching his leg as Harry rushed behind him and over Bendy with his hammer held ready as Joey got back up clutching his leg with one hand while the other held the bat

"Damn it you little shit heh fine I've got better things to do" Joey said before he ran/wobbled out of the room and Harry would've followed except there was a hand holding his leg and looking down he saw Bendy clutching his leg as he sent a pain filled smirk Harry's way

"Yeah good point let's fix you up first Bendy" Harry said bending down and picking up the slowly melting demon cartoon as he dragged/carried him out of the room and towards the Ink machine and pulling off a cap on it Harry pulled up a stepping stool and picking up Bendy he heaved up and with a blop he heard Bendy drop into the Ink Machine

"Huh don't worry Bendy you heal up I'll go find Joey and see if I can't get him back for us" Harry said as he wiped Bendy's ink off his shirt and into his own as he walked away not seeing the hand that pressed against the ink tank from the inside and as Harry walked back towards where Joey ran he noticed something on the ground and picking it up he gasped at what he found it was Joey's keys with these he could wait

'If Joey had plans to do these experiments on us what about the other cartoon characters or for that matter the workers' Harry thought as he looked towards the restricted down stairs door it was restricted because Joey had told them that it lead to the main work place where most of the workers worked but now hmm

'I need to make sure, I need to know did that idiot make more of us' Harry thought as he reached forward and unlocked the door Before he carefully started to walk down the stairs not hearing another door open or see a human walk in the front door

* * *

Well there we go Joey has shown his true colors and Henry has entered the picture know its time for chapter 1 of the game although Harry will be seeing Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The way to hell

Harry could honestly say that when he stepped down into the basement area his bones shivered because almost everywhere was a Bendy pop up figure with what looked like copies on copies of the resurrection symbols behind all of them and carefully Harry tucked his weapon close as he carefully walked into the room it looked like the walls and floor was almost covered in Ink and he felt that if he went deeper he would only find more Ink and as he looked around he soon found the name for this place

"Huh so this is the music room" Harry said smiling he had always liked the Bendy cartoons music and as he looked around he noticed something there was another Bendy pop up but what caused him to really raise his eyebrow was where it was it was placed in the middle of some kind of shrine and looking around Harry couldn't help but feel like he was being watched

"It's the deceiver kill the deceiver" someone yelled making Harry jump as he turned around only to watch as his only way back out slammed shut behind him with somebody some Ink person wearing a Bendy mask on the other side then Harry watched wide eyed as several Ink people seemed to come out of the very ground and surround him

"Well this should be interesting" Harry said holding up his hammer then he blurred

With Bendy

It was peaceful Bendy could feel his form coming back together as the Ink did its work of fixing his body but he knew he needed something better he needed to be stronger so no one could harm his family again then he heard it someone was in the building and looking out from inside the Ink Machine Bendy watched as someone walked into the room but it was hard to see he couldn't tell who it was

'Is it Joey come to finish me off' Bendy thought scared and ready to bolt into one of the pipes when he heard a voice and listening he found that he recognized it as he walked away

"He **n** ry" Bendy said smiling before he frowned

'Could he trust Henry after all he was Joey's best friend and partner but he was also one of their creators huh he would wait and watch' Bendy decided and jumping into a pipe he followed the man throughout the building although he did wonder

"Who has been writing on the walls" Bendy asked looking at the words that read _the Creator lied to us_

With Harry

 **Smack squelch** **plop**

(Breathing heavily)

With a deep breath Harry finally regained his breathing before he paused wait why was he breathing hard he didn't need air and straightening Harry shrugged as the several puddles of Ink that was once people slowly sunk into the floor boards

"Well that was hard now then let's find that" Harry said before he noticed that the person he was looking for was seating in a chair clapping and laughing

"Hahaha good show good show deceiver know then" the man said and listening to the voice Harry quickly recognized the voice

"Sammy what the heck" Harry said before he heard a sound and looking around he saw the Ink people they were regenerating

"Uh oh" Harry said jumping back as a hand tried to grab his leg and looking around Harry guessed that Joey most of used all of these resurrection symbols to turn all of his workers into these things in fact Harry turned around to look closer at the floors and ceiling and the walls all of which was tinted a darker color

'Joey flooded the place with Ink probably destroyed their minds in the process and turned Sammy insane over there' Harry thought as he backed away from the Ink people that were clawing their way towards him on there hands and knees

'I need to get out of here and come up with a plan' Harry thought before with a running start and a jump Harry launched himself up into a listening booth and with a crash he broke the glass but not without getting slightly hurt

 **bong**

"Huh my head" Harry mumbled holding his head in his running Jump he hadn't thought about the wall behind the glass or rather the metal door and feeling dizzy Harry fell back and into unconsciousness

With Bendy

Well this went worse than he thought and slightly better Henry had agreed with Bendy and Harry's earlier thoughts on what Joey did to Boris but it seemed he also noticed Bendy watching him as well although he did turn on the Ink machine only one problem the place started flooding as soon as Bendy came out of the machine and surprising Henry which caused him to run as Bendy tried to follow through the Ink but he did stop when he heard a groan and turning past a current of Ink Bendy watched as Boris's chest slowly shut as the Ink condensed over him and with a groan Boris opened his eyes

"Wow'y Bendy what happened to you" Boris asked his now more liquid friend

"The same thing that happened to you Boris Joey betrayed us but come on Harry might need us and Henry's here" Bendy said and nodding Boris pushed and easily broke his restraints

"Hmm hey look Bendy I've got muscles now" Boris said proudly as pulled his cuffed hand up and into a fist well that would be useful

"Good now come on" Bendy said right as they heard a crash and rushing towards the door they found a hole in the ground

"Hmm okay Boris why don't you go find another way down I'll follow Henry and probably try and knock him out or something till all of this is over" Bendy said and nodding Boris instantly started heading towards the other doors trying to find which one might lead to Harry while Bendy using their secret passage went down towards their rooms right as Henry walked in and for a moment both stared at eachother till Bendy tried to rush over and punch him unconscious but surprising him and Henry his arm stretched and punched him in the face knocking him out

"Well that should work" Bendy said and hearing a sound he quickly rushed toward the boarded up door and rushed under it

'Hmm I might just start liking Bering mostly liquid' Bendy thought smirking

"Oh all hail the mighty Demon Bendy" someone yelled in the area and instantly Bendy paused

'who the heck was making a cult around him and how can he thank them why didn't he ever think of that'

* * *

So yeah Sammy is insane Bendy and Harry are in the basement soon enough Henry and Boris will join them and maybe some other characters after all I did hear about a certain new character other than Sammy called Alice I think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. A Sammy reunion

"Huuh my head" Harry says as he comes too slowly getting up then hearing a sound he looks down at the music room only to see some dude messing with the instruments

"Okay how long was I asleep and who are you" Harry asked looking down and instantly caused the man to jump and look up towards him in surprise

"I could ask you the same thing" Henry stated watching as Harry jumped down before looking around

"I'm Harry the undead child now who are you and how are you not dead after what Joey did down here" Harry asked staring straight through Henry with glowing green eyes as the man backed up a bit scared

"I'm Henry I used to work here heck I was the one that made Bendy and Boris" Henry said surprising Harry before he smiled

"Oh your Henry Bendy and Boris told me about you you were the person that originally made the Bendy the dancing demon comic" Harry said smiling then he paused hearing a noise as some ink people came up out of the ground and instantly Harry raised his hammer while Henry raised a axe and both rushed forward slashing and smashing the ink people back down until there was only puddles left

"Well guess we're pals now so how about we walk and talk before they get back up" Harry said and quickly Henry nodded before he rushed into a room and turned a handle in there then he ran off with Harry quickly on his tail

"Okay so heres whats been going on over here as far as I know for today Joey has went insane and tried to kill me Bendy and Boris" Harry stated while Henry nodded before he turned towards him

"Wait isn't Bendy working with Joey and Boris is dead" Henry said but Harry just shook his head

"No Boris isn't Henry didn't kill him off completely thanks to the pipe that was in his back and as for Bendy working for Joey seeing as I had to literally carry him into the ink machine after Joey beat him down into a puddle I seriously doubt he would want to work with Joey" Harry said causing Henry to nod as they rushed into a office and quickly Henry pulled a lever and the two started heading back towards the main room

"Well with me I came here because Joey sent me a letter asking me to come back and that he had a surprise for me or something but when I got here the place was like this and for the entire time I've been here I've been followed by something at first when I saw Bendy I thought it was him but now" Henry stated walking into the main room and Harry was about to answer when he felt something slam against the back of his skull as Henry turned around wide eyed he got a punch in the face

"Well well the little sheep and the deceiver hmm this will please my lord" Sammy stated grabbing the two while unknown to them Bendy watched from the shadows and he was pissed

Time skip

Slowly Harry opened his eyes as he groaned his head was killing him again and as he looked around he quickly spotted Henry tied up near him with Sammy in front of him talking then looking around some more he found that he was tied up with chains then he watched as Sammy walked over to him

"Ah the Defiler is awake but he won't be for long hmm yes the great demon Bendy will end you soon enough" Sammy stated as he walked away harry just scoffed

"Yeah right Bendy wouldn't harm me" Harry muttered as he listened to the wack job chanting something in his room as he looked around trying to find a way to get out of his chains then he heard a plop as Bendy dropped from the rafter behind him

"Well now looks like you got yourself in a pickle" Bendy said grinning and when harry saw his face he had to frown a bit

"Sheesh Bendy why do you look like that" Harry said looking over his guardian he looked like a giant liquid puddle with his face on it as it slowly melted

"Yeah not my best look hold up over there Henry I'll help you too" Bendy said but Henry grew nervous when Sammy finished his speech and started screaming

"No wait my lord I am your prophet no Noo" Sammy yelled causing all of their eyes to widen

"Huh if I'm in here then who is killing him" Bendy asked as he quickly released Harry and both released Henry only to pause as the Ink people surrounded them although it looked like they had gotten stronger and now had legs now looking like some kind of predator then they all looked over at the room where Sammy went then ran behind Bendy whimpering

"Well I guess you guys can join our team" Bendy said looking at what Joey had done then the three quickly rushed into a passage way and while Henry slashed with his axe to get the boards out of the way Bendy and Harry quickly followed then all of them heard a clank as the head of Henry's axe fell off

"Well that's just great" Henry muttered then he looked towards a puddle of ink ahead of them and stepped forwards only for all of them to jump back when another Bendy grew out of the ink

"What the hell" Bendy yelled looking at the more human like Bendy who had thin arms and legs and some kind of bow tie on then it hissed and charged them and quickly Bendy punched the doppelganger as Henry and Harry quickly run and soon enough Bendy followed although he quickly realized he wasn't fast enough and latched onto Harry's back as both him and Henry rushed into a room full of Bendy toys and quickly slammed the door shut behind them and slammed a wooden board across it to keep the other Bendy out

"Okay now I'm even more confused" Henry yelled looking over at the two

"Same here why are there two Bendys" Harry asked shaking his head as he walked away and quickly Henry followed but both paused when they saw a can of soup roll in front of them

"Come out now I know you're there" Henry said and all of them were surprised when Boris walked out

"Boris" Harry yelled smiling before it faltered 'wait something wasn't right here' then hearing a banging Harry walked over and opened a door only for another Boris to fall out but this one when he stood up instantly turned to the two

"Oh hey Harry, Bendy I was looking for you guys" Boris said before he noticed the other him who was currently looking up at the much taller Boris who unlike this one had metal cuffs around his hands

"Oh great now we have two Bendys and two Boriss huh what is going on" Henry yelled while all everyone else could do was wonder the same thing.

* * *

Okay I know this is short but honestly I really wanted to get my head around chapter 3 before I start typing it and all I have to say is holy shit the game escalated fast it went from regular puzzle horror game to Bioshock in an instant and before you ask yes there are two Bendys you will understand later but for now huh I need to get my head around what just happened in chapter 3 and how to put my story in it huh it might be a bit sheesh the game surprised me also Alice Angel is evil although hmm maybe hehe I've got a idea hmm I'll share it when I update next so till then.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Good Angel

Harry sighed once again as both the Boris and Bor which was the smaller Boris the group had decided to give him a bit of a nickname to stop headaches alongside Bendy and Henry were all playing a game of cards and for Boris, Bor, and Henry it was all tied although Bendy was wiping the floor with them

"Okay seriously how are you this good at Poker" Henry asked while Boris shook his head while Bor glared at the ink demon who shrugged

"What I have a perfect poker face" Bendy said before he once again raised his hand and messed up his face so they couldn't see a thing

"Okay I give up" Henry said while Bor looked intrigued and made a motion towards his face then Bendy's mostly because as the group quickly found out Bor was completely mute none of them could tell why he was mute and when asked he would shy away and hide so they left it alone

"Well I guess I'm going to get some sleep thanks for letting us crash here Bor" Henry said and Bor happily nodded but before Henry left Harry turned towards them and gave Bor a look a sudden thought hitting his mind

"Hey Bor were you a human before" Harry asked and surprised everyone looked at Harry

"Of course he was harry we all know that" Bendy stated looking curiously at his kid while Bor nodded

"Do you remember who you were before becoming a copy of Boris" Harry asked and quickly Bor nodded before he lifted up a tool box and pulled out a wench before making a turning motion surprising everyone but Harry and Henry

"What's up with that Harry" Henry asked but Harry was already gone then they heard a crash and yelling

"That fucking mother fucking bastard when I get my hands on him I'm going to I'm" Harry yelled pounding into a wall and Henry was surprised when actual dents were appearing in the metal

"Huh whats going on" Henry asked as Bendy and Boris just stared wide mouthed at Bor before Bendy shook out of it

"As far as we know only Harry has been able to remember his past heck when Joey made me and Boris he erased our memories first it was to keep us from going crazy from being brought back to life" Bendy said looking over at Bor who looked surprised by this news

"Heck if it wasn't for me and Boris watching his every move Harry would have tried to commit suicide a long time ago" Bendy said causing Henry to look back over at the still pissed undead child in worry

Then Harry sighed before he looked over at Henry

"You can go on and get some sleep Henry I'll be fine but when we find Joey drew well you might want to get in line to have your **chat** with him" Harry said and Henry nodded after all this was said and done there would be a lot of people that would want that exact thing and as Henry left to get some sleep Harry sighed and headed towards the door but paused when everyone looked over at him

"I'll be right back I … just need some air" Harry said and the others nodded

"Stay by the door though okay" Boris said and Harry nodded smiling at the wolf as he headed out then as soon as he was down a corridor but could still see the door he sighed and leaned back against a wall

"How could I have been so stupid" Harry muttered know seeing the signs every since he had woken up Joey had been asking questions about it how it felt to die what it felt like to come back and those questions had usually caused Harry to run and hide in pain while Bendy and Boris told him off for it but the man had still asked over and over and know Harry saw why

"It would have been impossible to get the trick right the first time he would of had to test it first" Harry muttered and instantly he thought of Sammy he remember somewhat it was like he was a almost completely like Harry but not there yet

'I can't believe it how long has he been doing these tests there's no way all of this happened in a single night' Harry thought looking around him then he froze and listened more closely

Sniff sniff

Someone was crying and instantly Harry followed the noise a bit farther down the hall while keeping the door back to the safe room in sight and soon enough he found what looked to be a little cupboard thing and from the sound of it the crying was coming from inside and silently Harry reached forward gripping the handle with one hand while the other silently pulled a broken pipe out of the wall then quickly he pulled the door open and raised the pipe only to freeze as a small scream came from inside and looking down he froze even more and slowly he bent down in shock as he lowered the pipe

"Please please don't hurt me I I don't want to be hurt please" she said and Harry was surprised as he looked down at the little girl in front of him if he was correct she was supposed to be Alice angel but she was smaller much smaller a child younger than him

"Wow I I'm sorry I didn't know you were in there you all huh I heard you crying and just came to check it out" Harry stated still looking at the little girl as she looked up with dull blue eyes half of her face had been completely greyed out while the other half was of the cartoony look of alice both sides seemed to have Raven black hair with what he almost thought was a crown on her head and Harry watched as some of her tears rushed away the side of her face showing the rest of her greyed out skin 'from the ink poisoning it must've completely bleached her skin' Harry thought as he bent down farther as he noticed that she was laying on her back against the inside of the cupboard thing still staring terrified at him

"Hey I won't hurt you I promise here look" Harry said tossing aside the pipe with a clank and holding up his hands in peaceful way and slowly he watched as the small girl's breathing evened out then she carefully stood up and Harry's breath hitched she was barely taller than his knee and if he was to guess she was at least 4 years old barely old enough to understand let alone walk and her life was cut down just like everyone else here then staying still he watched as she waddled forward and touched the ink side of his face and he let her not moving an inch as she carefully felt his cheekbone and up looking surprised and for just a moment just a single moment he saw someone else someone larger with fiery red hair and glowing green eyes just like him

"You have got to be kidding me" Bendy said as Harry smiled sheepishly the toddler happily swinging her legs as he gave her a piggy back ride

"What I couldn't leave her Bendy she's way to young to be out here by herself isn't that right Alice" Harry stated smiling as Alice happily nodded hugging onto his head as she smiled a surprisingly shining white smile that caused Bendy to smirk

"Fine she can stay besides she's a bit of a cutie" Bendy said smiling at the girl who smiled back

"Hey Bor do you think you remember her by chance" Harry asked as Bor looked over the little girl before shaking his head sadly

"Hmm darn well guess you will be keeping Alice's name for now little angel" Harry said smiling but Bor was already shaking his head fast

"What whats wrong" Harry asked and quickly Bor pointed outside at a Alice angel poster then pointed at Alice and shook his head

"Why whats wrong with giving her that name she does look a bit like a little Alice Angel" Boris asked before Bor pointed at the poster then pointed at Alice made a cut throat motion before pointing at himself and the rest of them before repeating the action then it dawned on Harry

"There's already a Alice Angel isn't there and she's not as nice as this little girl is she" Harry asked and with a look of fear on Bor's face he shook his head slowly

"Hmm well you'll still be our little Alice Okay little bit" Harry asked as Alice happily clapped

"wittle Alice I'm wittle Alice Angel bubba" Alice asked looking down at Harry who smiled

"Hmm yep your Alice angel little sis" Harry stated smiling and Alice happily agreed clapping as Harry walked around letting her have some fun then he got a idea and with a smirk he picked Alice up and put her on his hip then whispered in her ear and after she realized what he said she happily joined his smirk and nodded while giggling then with Alice still in his arms Harry snuck into the room where Henry was sleeping and leaned over him

"Oh Henry it's time to wake up" Harry said then Alice dropped and with a huff of lost breath Henry was knocked awake as the little girl landed seated on his stomach giggling as the man coughed and glared at Harry who was laughing before he turned his eyes towards Alice before they turned confused

"Huh who are you" Henry asked as both Bendy and Boris stuck their heads in

"Oh thats Alice Harry just picked her up outside and instantly adopted her"Bendy explained as Harry happily picked back up Alice who was still laughing before she waved at Henry

"Hello mister Henry Big brother Harry calls me Alice" Alice said smiling at the man who couldn't help but smile back

"Well that's okay with me" Henry stated getting up and quickly the group moved back into the main room as Bor came back in with more Bacon soup with Bendy's face on it

"I'm still wondering where my money is from that" Bendy muttered smirking as he helped by grabbing a few of the cans and bringing it over to Henry who was setting up the stove and soon enough the group as a whole was eating it and just chatting and Harry had to smile it looked almost like an actual family with Bendy and Boris being the brothers while Henry looking like the grandfather and Harry and little Alice the two young children of the family but he knew this moment wouldn't last forever

"Huh so you guys ready to head out we still have to find a way out of this place" Henry stated which caused everyone to frown before they nodded and quickly the group packed up Boris grabbing some cloth and such to use as a backpack as he put several Bacon soup cans inside and quickly Harry copied him but made his so if Alice got tired he could just put her in the blanket and carry her and as soon as everyone was ready they headed out and started going down the corridor although Henry stopped when he spotted the cupboard Harry had found Alice in

"Huh what's a Confessional doing here" Henry asked this caused Harry to look over at him along with Bendy and Boris

"Whats a Confessional I thought that was just a weird cupboard" Harry asked looking at the Confessional? In confusion

"You've never heard of a Confessional there basicly a place you can sit down in and talk to a priest at a church to without being judged" Henry stated and instantly Harry's face cleared

"Ooh that's probably the reason why I didn't know what that was my old family kept telling the church that I was a demon on my way to hell so each time I went around the church they would instantly cross their heart or something and start muttering creeped me out" Harry stated this caused both Henry and Bor to look at each other in surprise at that but neither said or did anything as they continued walking down the corridor Henry picking up a light along the way as he shined it down a dark hall but they all paused when they heard footsteps loud footsteps

"So anyone else hear that" Henry asked and everyone but him and Bor raised their hands even little Alice raised her hand

"Yep thought so" Henry muttered as he continued forward shining the light around every corner to make sure nothing jumped out at them and soon enough the group reached a lighted area although the doors behind them quickly closed shut

"Oh great now what" Bendy muttered looking around just incase as Henry walked towards the other door and tried to open it with his hands only to yelp as he fell backwards breathing heavily

"Nope not opening that with brute force" Henry muttered causing Harry to smirk

"You probably not but us on the other hand" Harry started walking forwards as he put Alice in Henry's hands as he and Bendy grabbed one side of the door while Boris and Bor got the other side

"Okay we all pull in three, two, now" Harry yelled as all of them started to pull on the doors and slowly they started to hear a groan as they pulled and Henry watched surprised as a sliver opened up in the door before with a slam it shut launching the group of undead into each other causing a large bile of moving inky bodies

"Heh darn it the freaking thing won't budge" Boris muttered sitting up as he scowled at the door then they all heard a small bang as Bor knocked on a vent that he quickly lifted

"Okay Bor you are a genius" Harry muttered smiling at the undead wolf man who bowed at the waist towards them making Little Alice giggle as Henry got up and handed the wolf his flashlight and quickly Bor was off banging into the vent and he was about to close it behind him till Bendy put his face in

"What did you think we were going to send you ahead alone no way, we'll go in teams me and Bor here will open the door and meet you guys ahead" Bendy stated and the group nodded as the two vanished into the vent as Boris closed it for them then soon enough the door's opened and quickly the group walked forward and into the next room only to pause with a loud squeal as Alice looked around in wonder at all of the toys causing the group to laugh a bit as Harry took her from Henry

"Heh you want a toy Alice I'm sure we can grab one for you" Harry stated smiling as Alice instantly made a grabbing motion for a giant Boris doll that Boris was admiring causing Harry to laugh

"I don't know we might need something smaller than that" Harry stated smirking as Alice pouted that is till Harry brought her up the stairs and to what looked like the place they built the toys in and after looking around a bit Henry found a recorder with some guy by the name of shawn's voice along side what could only be a ink toy that Alice instantly made motions for and after a bit Harry picked up the ink toy which mid pick up changed from a Bendy plush to a boris plush and instantly Alice grabbed it and hugged the ink doll tight as it transformed again making Harry smile

"Well there it's the perfect toy for you" Harry stated smiling as Alice played with the toy a bit more although Harry was watching the ink toy it had to be sentient even if only a little bit but so far it hadn't hurt anyone he would just watch it for now besides he knew that if he took it from Alice she would cry and be sad he couldn't do that to her and as he thought this Harry felt long forgotten injury flair up making him stiffen and hold tighter to the little angel who looked up at him with slight worry in her dull blue eyes and instantly Harry ruthlessly pushed down the old pain and sent a small smile towards Alice

"Its nothing just something from the past" Harry muttered quietly before he smiled at the little girl and ruffled her hair causing her to giggle as she hugged Harry tighter all the while Henry was watching the two and saw how Harry flinched then he turned towards Boris who shook his head with a clear signal of don't ask before the two left Harry to play with Alice as they unclogged the toy machine and managed to get the toy racks to be moved aside to show the door then together the group walked through the door but as soon as Harry stepped in he paused why did he have a bad feeling about this and looking at the door behind a sheet of glass that was in front of the group he could guess why and the thought made him tighten his hold on his little angel as the lights blinked off.

* * *

And yep I'm leaving it here on a cliff hanger also what do you guess think of Little Alice I came up with her when I realized that I had already made two of everything else might as well add Alice into the mix and making her a small toddler that Harry would play with and protect just made me smile so I chose this path and I hope you guys like what I did here so till the next chapter see you guys


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. the bad Angel

Well well well I'm back and it's time for Alice Angle to meet her match.

Edit: I just finished watching the end of chapter 5… bangs head against wall till I forget nope I'm keeping my version thank you very much Meatly

* * *

Everyone froze as the lights turned off and looked around waiting as they listened to the tune being played then they smirked slightly as Little Alice hummed the tune but even she stopped making noise when a light turned on showing a door with the words Alice angel on them then as the end of the song started playing all the lights but that one went dark as a deformed and demented looking Alice Angel hit the glass from the other side screaming the words to the song and Harry quickly noticed the woman tense and quickly he swung himself on the spot swinging Little Alice from his back and into his arms as he held her tight as the sound of glass broke behind him and a laugh rang out as the light died

"I see you there" a woman's voice rang out and instantly Harry tensed looking around in the darkness with his glowing eyes and instantly he spotted the woman looking straight at him

"Some new flys in my endless web" Alice whispered then Harry watched as she slowly walked away and opened a doorway through the wall before she looked back at him and more importantly the small shaking girl in his arms and he saw that smirk

"Come along now lets see if your worthy to walk with angels" Alice finished before she left instantly and a moment after the lights came back on and instantly Harry was checking Little Alice over making sure she wasn't hurt at all while also looking over to check on Henry and Boris only to find Boris standing in front of Henry with some shards of glass in his back and moving his shoulder Harry felt some in himself as well as he carefully reached back and pulled them out quickly before Little Alice could notice as Henry helped Boris get his out

"Big brother are you okay" Little Alice asked looking up at Harry with a concerned look and instantly Harry sent her a smile

"I'm fine Little bit now then we should probably keep moving just in case" Harry stated looking towards the other two as he finished his sentence then he looked specifically at Boris who nodded showing his back before he walked over alongside Henry

"Your right lets keep going" Henry stated as he started heading towards the doorway with the rest of the group following then after a short walk they paused as they looked at two doorways with one sign in the middle stating what each path was The Demon or the Angel instantly Henry and Boris started heading towards The Demon path and Harry went to follow only to pause as the small bundle in his arms turned to him with a pleading look this caused Harry to sigh with a smirk directed at the little girl

'i guess a peek inside wouldn't hurt" Harry thought as he walked over to the Angle path and had took one step across the door when he heard a slam and yelling behind him and quickly he raced back only to find the Demon path closed off

"Well isn't this great" Harry muttered before he swung Little Alice onto his back as he walked towards the metal door and knocked

"Hey guys can you hear me" Harry yelled then staying silent he but his ear to the door but could only hear them yelling not any of the words

"Well if you can hear me, me and little bit will meet up with you guys on the other side" Harry yelled before he started down the path of the Angel

The Demon path

"Harry stay right there Harry" Henry yelled while Boris tried his best to beat down the door only to not make a dental the swan knee deep in ink

"He can't hear us and knowing Harry he's going to try and find a way to meet up with us so let's go" Boris said turning from the door quickly to walk through the inky floor only for both Henry and Boris to pause when they noticed a recorder on a chair in the corner and walking over Henry pressed and as the voice came out both Boris and Henry glared at the tape player before it clicked off

"And that was another inspiring message from Joey Drew" Henry muttered angrily before he reached forward and picked up the tap before he tossed it into the inky floor where it went under with a plop as the two went to the only other door and reached to open it not noticing as the tape player was placed back on the chair behind them by a inky hand

Earlier Angle path

Harry had to admit the Angle path looked like a pretty good room although it did need cleaning he thought as he glared up at the cobwebs then Little Alice made a noise and looking down Harry noticed she was pointing with her doll which was now a Alice doll at a recorder then smiling Harry reached over and picked up the recorder and pressed play listening to the woman at the other end and he frowned more and more as he listened and when it clicked off he had to shake his head as he walked off Little Alice oddly quiet after the tape played and looking over at her Harry noticed that she seemed to be laying down with her hair covering her face and as he looked back forward he didn't notice as she looked back up with a terrified face

"Bad Aunty" Alice whispered so lowly Harry didn't hear but the doll squirmed in her hand as it changed to a Boris plush that she hugged tightly to herself as Harry reached over and opened the only other door in the room and hearing a noise behind the door Harry pulled out a pipe ready for anything only for both sides to pause as Henry and Boris looked over at Harry and Little Alice

"Well that was quick" Harry stated smiling as he let the pipe hang in his hands as he sent a smirk the other groups way and quickly both groups continued forward down the lone hallway only for the group to jump into a defensive fighting stances when a Bendy cutout appeared at the end of the hallway then they heard familiar laughter

"Bendy" Harry and Boris yelled rushing forward as they spotted Bendy and Bor laughing as the group turned the corner to see them and the Bendy cutout then the two jokesters paused as they heard a small huff and turned to see Little Alice pouting at them

"That was mean" Alice said still clutching to Harry and instantly both Jokesters rushed forward picking up the girl and apologizing in there own ways all the while Alice didn't look at them but Harry had a clear view of her smirking and little devilish eyes has they swore they would do anything she wanted and instantly Harry joined her smile as he picked her up and turned her around so both could see and instantly both instantly realized they had been duped by the little Angel

"So you'll do anything huh" Harry asked his Green flame he had for a eye lighting up in his excitement while both toons slumped in defeat

"Well then you guys got any weapons" Harry asked and Bor smiled as he held out a metal pipe to Henry

"Okay Bor is off the hook" Harry exclaimed causing Little Alice to giggle as Bendy scowled playfully at the pair as the others laughed quietly before the group opened the next door and looked around and instantly Bendy was back to his usual self as he pointed over at a statue of himself

"Now who's this handsome devil" Bendy asked smiling at the larger than life statue

"Hmm I wonder who it is" Harry retorted sarcastically while smirking at Bendy then the group noticed the locked door with two wires coming from it in being much closer than the other and instantly Bor walked over to it and pulled down only for nothing to happen and as soon as he stopped holding it the switch popped back up almost hitting him in the snout

"Hmm I guess we have to pull both levers for it to open" Henry stated looked down at a cord leading away from them and as soon as he spotted it Bendy started forward

"Well seeing as I still 'owe' the Little Angel I'll go flip the switch you guys stay here" Bendy stated as he slithered forward and down the hallway and instantly he spotted the lever right beside a poster which he went up to

"Heh the good old Butcher gang they always caused trouble" Bendy stated smiling as he remembered the episodes they were in then his cartoon eyes widened as a pipe cut through the poster while almost hitting Bendy's face along the way as the ink creature flinched back as the poster was ripped apart and one of the Butcher gang appeared behind it

"Piper" Bendy shouted causing the others to start running towards him and as they turned the corner the gaped at what they saw the Butcher gang member had raised his gent wench to strike the shocked ink creature when the sounds of banging happened and a searcher came flying out of the hole hitting the Piper and knocking him down as the searcher beat it down before it crawled forward looking at the group

"Huh I forgot we teamed up with these guys" Harry said looking at the searcher smiling as he crawled over towards them like a proud cat and with a quirked eyebrow Henry chuckled as he reached over and pulled the lever before the group went back to the doors and walked through and as they did several more searches popped up and followed them

"Well looks like we have ourselves the beginning of a army" Harry stated smirking as Bendy's smile widened and as Bor picked up the Gent wench and Harry just knew this was about to be fun

* * *

Huh almost forgot thank you all for your worry about me


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. New Beats

Quickly the group got into the elevator as the voice of Alice angel talked to them over the speakers as they went down and as they did the 'adults' of the group shared a glance before nodding

"Okay me, Boris, and Bor will go and meet with this Alice Angel while you three stay out here and watch the elevator" Henry stated causing Bendy and the two wolves to nod as the gate opened and instantly Harry spotted something and smiled as some Searchers came into the room with them as they exited the elevator

"Sure thing You guys go ahead" Harry stated smiling as he walked off confusing the group before the human and two wolves shrugged it off before entering the den of the angel while Bendy followed Harry who had pulled Little Alice of his back and placed her on a box as he searched through another box and pulling something out with a yell of excitement

"Yes it's in good enough condition" Harry exclaimed turning around and instantly Bendy smile widened as he saw the guitar in Harry's hand

"Oh heck yeah lets make some music to pass the time" Bendy stated as Harry tossed him the guitar and turned back around only to pause as he spotted one of the searchers this one wearing a bowler hat pulling out a saxophone from the box

"You want to join in" Harry asked smirking as the searcher nodded happily bringing the sax to its mouth

"Okay Bendy start us off" Harry stated as he turned to Alice smirking [come to life by not a robot]

Harry smirked as Bendy started drumming the cords as he got ready to sing

"Now power streams throw the machine" Harry sang smirking as Alice smiled happily  
"What have i unleashed?" Harry questioned as unknown by him several shadowy figures appeared on the ledge above him  
"Can it be true?  
What joey drew is coming after me" Harry sang pointing at himself as he looked at the group around him  
"I'm finding the recordings of what transpired  
I think that bacon soup might have been expired"  
"I'm seeing live cartoons that want to retire me" Harry stated pointing at himself before he leaned toward Alice smirking  
"Bendy and the Ink Machine" instantly the Searcher started playing his sax  
"Beware cartoons have come to life" Harry stated smiling before pausing somewhat hearing drum beats  
"Bendy and the Ink Machine" Harry sang before everyone froze and looked up hear music and instantly Harry started smiling as he spotted a new toon who had pulled out a DJ control box making drum beats and other musical sounds come from it

"Haha hey Edgar wanted to join the fun" Bendy yelled up smiling as Edgar nodded playing his tunes as Harry turned back to his singing  
"No i won't be his sacrifice  
Bendy and the Ink Machine" Harry sang exatidle before freezing once more as a "tang" went through the air and turning Harry saw that one of the cords on the guitar had snapped

"Aww now wha" Harry paused as the sound of something large being dragged went through the room before the door to the stairway opened letting another twisted toon who was dragging in a Bass fiddle and the creature turned smiling as its head swung from a string

"Haha good timing Barley" Bendy stated as he rushed forward and helped the toon drag in the large instrument

"Huh Barley right, your instrument is missing a string" Harry stated sadly looking at the toon Who smiled as he walked over and swung his head connecting it to the bass before playing a quick toon using his String/neck as a cord causing Alice's smile to almost be blinding as Edgar started back up the music this time with Barley adding in the much deeper guitar beats as Harry went back to singing  
"Who did i see walk with Bendy?  
He just disappeared" Harry intoned smiling  
"In this world of ink  
It's swim or sink" slowly more toons and Searchers appeared some watching while others happily danced to the music as best they could  
"And death is always near" then with a leap a large group of Pipers jumped down wenches and pipes at the ready as Harry pulled out a axe  
"I got my wooden axe swinging with precision" Harry swung his axe and the entire group copied his movements  
"To fight this whole ink mob made in sillyvision" Harry stated spreading his arms  
"And sammy's gone mad now he wants to imprison me" Harry stated pointing at himself  
"Bendy and the Ink Machine" Harry and several of the other sang out dancing and cheering to the music  
"Beware cartoons have come to life  
Bendy and the Ink Machine  
No i won't be his sacrifice  
Bendy and the Ink Machine" Harry stated causing everything to quiet down as he huddled up with Bendy, little Alice and several others before quietly singing  
"I here him crawling in the vents  
I got to get out of this  
Oh no no" Harry sang quietly the group nodding to the beat  
"I here him crawling in the vents" Harry stated before standing up and singing louder  
"I got to get away from  
Bendy and the Ink Machine" Harry sang to the heavens causing a cheer to go out as all the toons danced and had fun that is till the door to Alice Angels base opened back up letting the pale group of Henry, Boris, and Bor out who all paused surprised at the large crowd of Ink beings in front of them

"Oh hey guys we made some new friends while you were gone" Harry stated happily

Welp this was both fun and a bit frustrating seeing as I wanted all the instruments to be correct and I kept feeling like I made the gaps between lyrics be a bit messy but hopefully you guys like this.

Oh also I noticed some comments about my reaction to the chapter 6 of Bendy and the ink machine with some people not getting it basically I don't dislike chapter 6 in fact I found the ending extremely inventive and with plenty of new ideas to draw from what I disliked was the fact that my theory and plans for this story went completely out the window because the whole thing revolved around Evil Demon Bendy being Joey Drew but with the reveal of Joey Drew alive and well in the ending and exactly how you defeat beast Bendy completely messed up my own plans for the ending of this story which means that this will actually branch away from the original Bendy and the ink machine a lot more then I had hoped but I still hope that you guys reading this will like and love this story


End file.
